Little Trouble
by Miss. E. Thompson
Summary: Paul gets the surprise of his life time for his birthday when a women knocks on his door. What can this women possibly tell or show him that will change his life forever? Has past actions come back to haunt him? To get this out of the way; I do not own Twilight in any way, shape or form.
1. What?

**Chapter One: What?**

I grabbed my keys and started putting on my shoes. I stood up and headed for the door. I was half way there when a knock sounded. I looked down at my watch confused. I wasn't late so that shouldn't be Rachel to kick my ass. I quickly answered the door. On the other side of the door was an average height woman with long brown hair and a little boy holding her hand while staring down at his shoes.

"Can I help you?" I asked. They must have gotten the wrong house.

"Yes. Are you Paul Lahote?" The woman asked.

"Yes and you might be...?" I asked, dragging out the question.

"Miranda Long. I'm Hannah Long's sister; you dated her when she was sixteen, roughly four years ago." I nodded. I remembered Hannah; she was the first girl I made it to home base with.

"I remember Hannah. Is this about her?" I asked.

"Yes and no." She said and then placed her hands over the little guys ears.

"Hannah died in a car accident about three weeks ago." She said and took her hands away from the kid's ears.

"This is her son, _**your**_ son." Miranda said. My eye snapped down to the kid as he continued to stare at his feet.

"No I don't. I didn't know she had been pregnant. How can he be mine?" I asked starting to panic.

"After we moved she found out she was pregnant and she said that it was yours. I have his birth certificate." Miranda said and pulled a sheet of paper out if her bag. The certificate was for Jackson Paul Lahote, I was listed as the father. I looked between Miranda and the boy that still hasn't looked up.

"Do you need money or for me to take him for weekends?" I asked. The thought was starting to sink in; I have a kid, a son.

"Our parents died two years ago and I can't take care of him. Hannah never wanted you to know, but I can't take care of him. His things are in the car." Miranda said. SHE EXPECTS HIM TO LIVE HERE?! I only have one guest room and I use it as storage, there isn't a bed!

Before I could say anything she had walked back to her car and grabbed out three bags. She dropped them just inside my door. She kneeled down in front of the kid and tipped his chin so he looked at her.

"I'm going to leave you here with your father. You be a good boy. Okay?" She talked looking him straight in the eye.

"Yes Aunt Miranda." The boy said in a soft voice. She didn't give me time to ask anything before she ran to her car and drove off. She didn't even wave at her nephew. The kid stood in the doorway looking up at me, he looked a little scared. He had my black hair, but he had Hannah's eyes, a unique light blue that looked grey.

"Come inside." I said and stepped out of the way. He shuffled in with a small backpack secured on his shoulders. He took a seat at the dining table. I sat in the seat next to him and leaned to make myself look smaller and less scary.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"This old." He said and held up three tiny fingers. I nodded, he was definitely my kid. He even look a little like me.

"What's your name little man?" I asked softly.

"Jackson Paul Lahote. Mommy said she named me after my daddy." He said with a sure nod and I smirked at his little attitude.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Paul Michael Lahote. I was named after my dad, I guess I'm your dad.

"Really?" Jackson asked and a little spark seemed to come into his eyes. I nodded.

"Cool! Mommy said my daddy didn't know about me and that he was a cool guy with lots of muscles. Can I see?" He asked getting excited. I smiled and pulled up my shirt sleeve to show my bicep and flexed for him to see.

"Awesome!" He said and tried to do the same with his arm. He flexed his tiny bicep with a small pout.

"How come I can't do that?" He asked and pointed to my arm. I didn't know how to explain it.

"Well when you get older your arms will get bigger and them you'll be able to do it." I said he nodded and tried to flex again with a small pout. I looked up at the clock and saw that I was late to pick Rachel up. She was going to be pissed.

"Hey little man. I have to call a friend of mine. Can you sit right there for me while I make a call?" I asked and he nodded. I ruffled his hair and grabbed the phone off the hook. The phone rang a couple times before Rachel answered the phone.

"Paul Lahote, you better have a good excuse why we aren't at dinner yet damn it!" Rachel said into the phone causing me to cringe.

"Babe I do. Can you drive yourself over to my place? I'll explain when you get here." I said and something in my voice must have told her it was serious because her voice softened.

"Alright, I'll be right over." She said before she hung up the phone. I walked back to Jackson, he hadn't moved from his seat, but he now had a pad of paper on the table with some crayons and the backpack was on the ground by the leg of his chair.

"Hey buddy, a friend of mine is coming over. She's really nice, but she doesn't know about you and she's gonna seem upset, but she'll calm down and you'll end up liking her."I assured him. He nodded and kept on drawing. I saw the headlights turn into the driveway and got up to answer the door. I step outside and closed the door quietly behind me.

"What the hell Paul? We make plans to go out for your birthday and you bail!" Rachel exclaimed as she walked up the sidewalk to the front steps. I sat down on the top step and motioned for her to sit next to me. I rubbed my hand down my face and Rachel looked concerned.

"I have a son." I said in a low whisper.

"What?" She asked looking shocked.

"You have a son and you never told me?" She screamed, jumping up from the step and turning on me.

"No! I didn't know. Keep your voice down." I said and she slowly settled back onto the step next to me.

"What happened?" She asked, I could tell she was still pissed at me.

"The kid's aunt knocked on my door as I was grabbing my keys to come pick you up. She told me my ex died in a car accident almost a month ago and that she can't take care of him. She dropped him off with three bags and a backpack. Didn't even wave good bye to him when she left." I said and sighed as I put my head in my hands.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I only have that one extra room and it doesn't have a bed. Hell I don't even have a car seat! How am I supposed to go get him things if I can't take him with me?" Rachel placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay, Paul. Is he inside?" Rachel asked softly. I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, he's at the table drawing." I said.

"I wanna met him." She said with a soft smile. I smile back and led her into the house toward the table where Jackson was still sat quietly drawing away on the pad of paper. She gasped as we turned the corner.

"Paul, he looks like a mini you." She whispered looking at Jackson in awe. I looked at him a little closer and started to see it. He had my jaw, my nose, my wavy pitch black hair, I saw earlier that he a little attitude, but Hannah had had an attitude too, and he definitely got Hannah's eyes. Rachel walked up to the chair and kneeled down to his level.

"Hey. My name is Rachel. What's your name?" Rachel asked with a soft smile when Jackson looked up from his drawing. He gave her a shy smile.

"Hi Wachel. My name is Jackson Paul Lahote." Jackson said and extended his little arm out so Rachel could shake his tiny hand. Rachel's smile widened at the gesture.

"It's very nice to meet you Jackson. I'm a friend of your dad's" Rachel said taking his hand for a little shake.

"Do you have big muscles too?" Jackson asked, brightening at the thought. Rachel and I burst out laughing at his question. He looked between the two of us confused. Rachel shook her head coming out her laughter faster than I could.

"No, I have little muscles." She said and took off her jacket so Jackson could see.

"Like me." He said putting down his crayons so he could flex for her. We smiled at him. I looked at the clock and saw that it was getting close to eight.

"Jackson? Do you have a bed time?" I asked. He turned to me with a pout as he nodded his head.

"What time do you go to bed?" I asked taking a seat on the other side of him, opposite from Rachel.

"Eight thirty. Mommy said I go to bed early so I can get up early. Early birds catches the worms, but I don't like worms." He said making a face at the idea of catching worms. Rachel and I chuckled.

"Well then I think you should get ready then." I said.

"Okay." He said sadly, getting down from the chair and walking over to one of the bags that I had moved into the living room. He opened the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a toothbrush with toothpaste.

"Where I gonna change?" Jackson asked.

"Here I'll show you." Rachel said and took him down the hall to the bathroom. They came back a couple minutes later. Jackson was in some pajamas with animated dogs on them dressed like public service members. Jackson came and stood in front of me, I looked down at him.

"Can I watch TV till I have to go to bed?" He asked and folded his hands under his chin in a pleading motion. I caved and nodded my head. I got up and showed him how to work the TV. He turned on the same show that was on his pajamas, Paw Patrol.

Rachel and sat at the table. We could still see him as he laughed and talked back to the TV. In honesty it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.I started thinking as I watched him. I needed someone to watch him when I couldn't; I had to work and patrol. Rachel had to work and my father died last ear and my mother lived in Tacoma. The only person I could think of was Emily. That was another thing; I was going to have to tell the pack.

"Where is he going to sleep?" Rachel asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"He's gonna stay in my room till I can clean out the spare room and get a bed in there. I think I have an old air mattress that can go in there till I can get an actual bed." I said and Rachel nodded.

"Where are you going to sleep?" She asked.

"The couch." I said, she smiled at me.

"You're gonna become a great dad to that little boy, Paul." She said and gave me a kiss goodbye before going into the living room and saying goodbye to Jackson before leaving. I sat at the table a little longer watching Jackson interact with the TV. I glanced up at the clock and saw that it was creeping toward half past eight and the show he was watching was ending.

"Time for bed, kid." I said. He pouted, but got off the couch and with some help followed me up the stairs to my bedroom. I scooped him up and set him on the bed. I grabbed two of my pillows leaving two on the bed for him. He wiggled his way under the covers and snuggled in.

"This is going to be your bed until I can get you one your size. You'll have your own room down the hall, but it will take me a couple days to get it ready. If you need anything during the night I'll be down stairs on the couch. You need anything to go to sleep?" I asked. He seemed to debate with himself for a second before he nodded.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked, giving me puppy eyes. This kid was too much like me for my own good. I thought about what I could possibly tell him and the only thing that I could think of are the tribal legends. I started to tell him to story of the last spirit warrior. How the men left their bodies with the women while they protected their homes from enemies. Before I was halfway through the legend, Jackson was out cold snuggled into the blanket. I smiled at how tiny he looked in my bed. I walked to the closet and grabbed out a thin extra sheet before I settled down on the couch to get a little rest of my own after the emotional rollercoaster.

 **A/N: This is just a thought that came to mind. I'm not planning on this story being very long. This story was just an itch in the back of my mind that I just had to write to relieve the itch. The story will fifteen chapters MAXIMUM, thought I doubt it will even be that long. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: I would like to inform my readers that I am only fifteen years old and going to be a sophomore in high school and remind you that these stories are fictional. I do not know know everything or fully understand and probably never will. Please forgive inaccuracies or misinformation given in any story. This site is for aspiring writers. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please keep in mind I have much to learn about the world and can not fully relate things that I have yet to experience. Thank you for reading.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**

 **Chapter Two: Introductions**

I woke up to something poking my arm. I rolled over, hoping it would stop, only to fall face first onto the hard floor. My landing resulted in giggles from the little body that was standing by my head. I had forgotten that I was sleeping on my couch instead in my bed. My cheek and nose hurt from the impact with the hard wood floor. Jackson stopped giggling and the poked my arm again.

"What do you need, Jack?" I crocked. I still sounded groggy from just waking up. I continued to lay face down on the floor, not moving.

"Can I have breakfast?" His little voice asked as he got down on his stomach next to me. He was trying to look at me as my eyes remained on the floor under my nose. I turned my head to look at him clearly. I looked up at the clock on the wall, seven. Really? I don't remember getting up this early when I was a kid.

"You thought that was funny, didn't you?" I asked, he smirked and nodded his head.

"I'll show you what's funny." I said and started to haul myself off the ground. Jackson giggled and hurried off the ground and started running toward the kitchen. I chuckled and followed behind him. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Jackson's foot slip under the table and decided to play along. I smirked and checked some of the cabinets under the counter and the oven. I heard Jackson giggle as he watched me pretend to search for him. I smiled and decided that I would make him give in. I pulled out two bowls, two spoons, the milk and a box of cereal.

"To bad Jackson isn't here to have breakfast with me. He woke me up to get him breakfast." I said as I poured the cereal and milk into the bowls.

"I guess I'll have to eat all by myself." I exaggerated and sat at the far end of the table away from Jackson on the other end.

"No! I right here! I right here!" Jackson called as he hurried to get out from under the table. He came round the table quickly, looking a little panicked that he wasn't going to get to eat.

"No eat by yourself, I right here!" Jackson said and scrambled up into the chair next to me. I smiled and put the smaller bowl of cereal in front of him. He smiled and started to happily munch away on the cereal. We ate in relative silence, I was going to have to patrol tomorrow and Monday I would have to go to work. I have to take Jackson to Sam's and talk to Emily about watching Jackson for me.

"Jackson, after we finish eating we need to go to a friend of mine. You might even make a new friend. Is that okay?" I asked. He brightened when I spoke of a new friend, nodded vigorously he hurried to finish his cereal. After I finished the dishes, I got Jackson dressed and in his jacket before walking out the door into the light drizzle of rain falling from the sky.

Normally, I would drive or run to Sam's, but with the lack of car seat and not wanting to scare the kid to death by coming out of the woods as a giant wolf… I would have to resort to walking to Sam's. Sam's house was only about five minutes from mine, so Jackson should be able to make the walk just fine. Jackson reached for my hand when we got to the front steps, needing a little help with his balance. It was amazing how little his hand was compared to in my much larger one.

"No ride?" Jackson asked looking at my truck as we walked past it toward the trees where the trail started that connected my house to Sam's.

"Nope. I don't have a car seat for you, it's unsafe for you." I said. Jackson nodded as he walked quickly to keep up with my large steps; I slowed down seeing that he was struggling. We walked through the forest, only a few drops made it through the dense canopy above. As Jackson walked along with me he tilted his head back and tried to catch the drops in his mouth. The sight caused me to laugh as he stumbled a couple times while he multi-tasked.

I could see Sam and Emily's son Levi splashing in a mud puddle with Claire as Quil watched laughing as they hit each other with mud pies. Jared, Jake, Embry, and Seth stood near the trees talking. Jackson and I walked out of the trees quietly, Jackson watching the two in the mud. Levi had just turned three last month, which made Jackson about the same age. Then I realized that I didn't look to see Jackson's birth date when I looked at his birth certificate, I would have to check it when we went back to the house later.

"Uncle Paul!" Levi called when he saw me across the lawn. He and Claire came running at me covered in mud. Quil seemed to realize this and almost fell over with the force of his laughter as I cringed. Jackson hid behind my leg as the two kids came closer.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" I said holding my hands out to prevent them from getting any closer to me with their mud covered bodies. They stop and smiled at each other and started to try and hug me, but froze when they saw the little person hiding behind me.

"Who are you?" Levi asked, looking at Jackson closer as he peeked out from behind me. Quil immediately sobered and the guys immediately stopped their conversation as they realized that there was someone here with me and look around the yard with a critical eye, looking confused. Jackson peeked out from behind my leg at Levi before looking up at me, I nodded encouragingly at him.

"I'm Jackson." He said shyly. Quil jogged over and stopped by my side, looking curiously at Jackson then up at me.

"Who's kid?" Quil asked.

"Mine." I said. Quil eyes bulged before darting between Jackson and me.

"What?!" The guys said from the tree line.

"Levi, where's your mom?" I asked before Quil could ask any more questions.

"Inside with daddy." Levi said. I nodded and led Jackson into the house. When I walked inside I was greeted with Emily pushed up against the wall by Sam heavily making out like teenagers. I could hear the rest of the pack in the living room as Collin and Brady played on the play station.

"Hey, hey! Break it up! Sam I need to talk to your wife. Beside there are little eyes in the room." I said and received a small growl from Sam as Emily pushed him off.

" What do you need Paul and what do you mean little eyes? Levi and Claire are outside with….." Emily dropped off as she saw Jackson by my side.

"Oh!" She said causing Sam to look too. Sam looked at Jackson then up to me and back to Jackson.

"Sam, Emily, this is Jackson. Jackson this is Sam and Emily." I said introducing them.

"Hi, Jackson." Emily said as she said as she kneeled down to his level.

"Hello Miss Emily." Jackson said quietly while trying to sneak back behind my leg. Emily smiled at him while Sam continued to study Jackson with scrunched eyebrows.

"Would you like a cookie?" Emily asked and Jackson smiled brightly at her while nodding his head. She extended her hand for him to take before leading him into the kitchen.

"He yours?" Sam asked once they were out of the room. I nodded, taking a deep breath before taking a seat at the table.

"Does Rachel know?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Yeah she met him last night." I said.

"How long have you know?" Sam asked giving me a hard look.

"Since last night." I said. Sam nodded and softened his gaze. He knew what it was like to have a father who didn't notice you existence.

"What happened?" He asked relaxing into his chair.

"I was getting ready to leave to pick up Rachel when his aunt knocked on the door. She dropped him off with three bags and a backpack. Told me that she couldn't take care of him, that my ex died three weeks ago and she was leaving him with me because I was his father. She left without as much as a goodbye to him." I sighed and put my head in my hands. Sam patted my shoulder.

"How old is he?" Sam asked as we saw Emily getting Jackson a glass of milk to go with his cookie.

"Three." I said and Sam nodded. Emily walked back in with Jackson and set the cookie and milk on the table as he scrambled into the chair next to me.

"You said you had something to ask me Paul?" Emily asked as she smiled watching Jackson happily munch away at the cookie.

"Yeah. I need somebody that can watch him when I'm on patrol and at work. I don't know anyone else that could keep him during the day." I said. Emily smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I would be happy to Paul. Besides it gives Levi someone other than Claire to play with." Emily said and sat in Sam's lap. We watched as Jackson sat oblivious, happily eating his cookie. He looked up to see us all staring at him and smiled, showing the half chewed cookie in his mouth. Sam and I chuckle while Emily smiled at how cute he looked.

"Can I go play?" Jackson asked, looking at the three of us. I looked at Emily and she nodded. He hurried off the chair and ran outside to play with Levi and Claire. I cringe when he got mud up his leg causing Sam and Emily to laugh at me.

"He's a lot like you Paul." Emily said as we watched the kids play. I looked up at her confused.

"In and out. He looks and acts a little like you, but he's extremely polite, but the shyness is a front." She said with a chuckle.

"That was a shock. Someone tells you this is your kid and he's politely and shy." I said chuckling with her.

"Don't put yourself down like that. You can be polite when you have to be, just not often." Sam said, I nodded.

I set up times with Emily of when I would drop him off and when I would pick him up before he headed home. Jackson was covered head to toe in mud and chatted about playing with Levi and Claire all the way home. He was excited when I told him that he would be coming back to Emily's tomorrow and said that he was going to bring some of his own toys tomorrow so that he and Levi would have different toys to play with tomorrow. As we came out of the tree line Rachel's car was parked in the driveway and I could hear banging coming from my kitchen.

"Who dat?" Jackson asked pointing to Rachel's car.

"That's Rachel's car. You remember her from last night, right?" I asked and he nodded his head as we walked inside. I could smell the spaghetti that Rachel was making from the door and it made my stomach growl loudly causing Jackson to giggle.

"Your stomach make loud noises." He continued to giggle as he pointed to my stomach. I chuckled before helping him get out of his wet and mud caked clothes. I got him into a pair of dry pajamas before letting him watch TV while I went to help Rachel in the kitchen. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"That smells really, really good." I said kissing the side of her neck. My stomach seconded my words by letting out a loud rumbles. Rachel giggled and swatted me away before giving me a kiss.

"How did meeting the pack go?" She asked as she turned to leaned against the counter. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, I guess. Jackson only met Quil, Sam, Emily, Claire and Levi. Everyone else kept their distance and gave us curious looks. They'll get used to it. " I said with a sigh.

"Emily agreed to watch him while I have patrol and work. So that's makes things a little easier." She nodded along, peeking at the pot that the sauce was simmering in.

"Dinner's ready. Can you take this over to the table?" Rachel asked, handing me two pot holders. I nodded and carried the pot over and set it on the pot holders she had put on the table. Rachel grabbed up one of the plates and put a little serving on the spaghetti and Italian bread on the plate and cut up the meatballs so they would cool faster.

"Jackson! Come eat!" Rachel called and we heard the sound of little feet running across the hard wood floor.

That night as I lay on the couch staring at the ceiling I thought about everything. I decided that with all the help I was getting that it might not be so hard. It would definitely be an adjustment, but I would be able to do it. Then I also decided that tomorrow I would start cleaning out Jackson's bedroom, so he would have somewhere he could call his own while he lived here. Besides I don't think my back could take much more of sleeping on this damn rock hard couch!


	3. Settling In

**Chapter Three: Settling In**

For now everything was going fine. Emily kept Jackson for me while I patrolled and worked, she even watched him a little longer the third time she watched him so I could to Port Angeles and buy Jackson a car seat so the next time I could take him with me and he could pick out the stuff that'll be needed for his room. This week's patrol was hell, filled with questions that I didn't know the answers to or didn't want to answer. Patrol with Jake was the hardest, the accusation of cheating on his sister and asking what I was thinking.

When I got back to the house with Jackson or Jack as everyone had started to call him, we would work on cleaning out the spare room. He now had the old air mattress that was used when I had friends over when I was younger and his own space. I had called my mother and told her about Jackson. She had yelled at me for being so irresponsible, but turned the conversation to wanting to meet him and that she would call later to make plans to come down.

Rachel came by most nights to make and eat dinner with us. I insisted that I was capable of making a meal, but she brushed me off. Jackson loved that she was over so much; he always greeted her with a hug and a big smile. She kept telling me that Jackson needed a real bed and dresser, I agreed. The little guy was a trooper; he never complained that he didn't have an actual bed or a place his toys. When Rachel was over one night we had talked of going this Saturday to Port Angeles to buy him the things that he needed, he watched as Rachel and I talked patiently before speaking.

"Wachel? Would you go with me and daddy shopping?" He asked. Rachel smiled and happily agreed. Jackson nodded and smiled big, going back to eating his food. I smiled as that Rachel was happy with being asked to go. It sucked that I didn't get to spend as much time with my imprint as I used to. We didn't get to go out like we used to and that was another adjustment.

I was heading to the Black's now. Jack was in the back seat with some truck toy making noise as I drove. I pulled in as Jake came out of his garage. Things between us had been rocky, but we had smoothed it over when I explained everything. I put the truck in park and got Jack out of the back, setting him on the ground as Jake started to walk toward us. Jack waved when he saw Jake and Jake waved back with a grin.

"Hey Paul. Hey Jack." Jake said squatting down while holding out his hand for a high five. Jack enthusiastically high fived Jake's hand with a big grin. Jake pulled his hand back and shook it out like it hurt from the hit causing Jack to laugh satisfied.

"It weird seeing you as a parent, Mr. Macho." Jake teased and I smacked him on the shoulder.

"Leave my baby brother alone, Paul." Rachel called as she came out of the house.

"Hey!" Jake called indignant from being called a baby while I smirked.

"Wachel!" Jack yelled, running over to Rachel and giving her a big hug around her legs.

"Hey little guy. You ready to go shopping?" She asked brightly. Jack nodded excited and wiggled to be set down. Billy rolled himself out of the house.

"Morning Paul." Billy said and nodded to me.

"Morning chief." I said and nodded back.

"Now who would you be?" Billy asked as he looked at Jack standing next to Rachel. Jack slid behind Rachel's leg.

"Jackson." He replied shyly.

"Don't let him fool you. The shyness is a front." I smirked and Jake cracked up. Billy chuckled.

"Of course it is. He's your son." Billy joked. I shrugged and nodded.

"Do you know who I am?" Billy asked, turning back to Jack.

"Wachel and Jake daddy?" Jack asked and Billy smiled. He nodded; you make sure your dad treats her right, okay?" Billy asked. Jackson nodded somberly and gave Billy a small salute that had everyone cracking up.

"Well if we want to get anything done today we better get going." I said to get us moving toward the truck.

"We're gonna get me a new bed!" Jack exclaimed to Jake and Billy. They cracked up as he ran back to the truck. I shook my head and buckled Jack in while Rachel climbed into the passenger's door. We waved as we pulled out.

We pulled into a department store in Port Angeles. We started with the beds and sheets. His bed was a twin wrought iron frame. Jack picked out a navy blue quilt with dinosaur sheets and pillow cases. Next we went and got a set of black plastic bed tables and a dinosaur lamp shade. We also got a set of navy blue drapes for the window. My mother said she was going to bring down my old dresser, toy chest and lamp when she came down next week. Rachel insisted that we go look at paint so that the walls weren't white and boring. She and Jack decided on a medium shade of blue for the walls. I grabbed a can of quick dry paint in the color and we headed home.

I deflated the air mattress and took Jack's thing to put in my room till my got Jack's room set up. Rachel and Jack spread out the sheets on the floor to prevent the paint from making a mess. Then Rachel and I taped the edges of the molding and windows. Emily and Sam came over with Levi came over as we finished taping. Emily took the boys to the beach while Sam stayed and helped us paint.

Sam and I did the high parts of the way while Rachel did the lower part near the floor. While the paint dried Sam, Rachel and I went to work setting up all the things that needed put together. The paint needed at least three hours to dry so we set everything in the center of the room to wait. Emily came back and the boys sat and watched cartoons on the TV while Emily set to work in my kitchen to make dinner. When everything was set up Emily called us to eat.

By the time Sam, Emily and Levi left the paint was dry and Rachel told Jackson where everything should go so that there would be room for everything and so there would be extra space for Jackson to play on the floor. The bed was under the window with the bedside tables in either side. The dresser would go at the foot of his bed and the toy chest would go next to the closet. Rachel put the quilt and sheets washing machine and I assembled the bars that hold up the drapes and hung them. Rachel pulled them back so they didn't obscure the window. It was about eight when I helped Rachel finish putting the sheets and quilt on the bed. Rachel stepped back and took a picture.

"What are you doing?" I asked when she out her phone back in her pocket.

"A before and after picture." She said with a shrug and showed the pictures to me.

"Holy shit." I mumbled looking at the difference.

"We did well. Thanks for your help babe." I said, wrapping my arms around Rachel's waist and started kissing up her neck.

"Oh no, you don't. I have to go home tonight. Besides your son is down stairs." She said and swatted me away. I sighed and gave a final kiss to her lips before backing off. Rachel stayed a few more minutes before Rachel left and it was time for Jack to go to bed, but I had to talk to him about my mother. Jackson's birthday is next week while my mother's here and she is about bouncing off the wall with excitement to meet her grandson.

"Hey bud?" I said as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"It's not bedtime yet." Jack asked as he looked at me confused with a little pout.

"No, but I need to talk to you." I said and turned off the TV. He tilted his head to the side and blinked.

"Your grandmother is coming to meet you next week for your birthday." I said and Jack seemed to become even more confused.

"What a grandmother?" This surprised me. He didn't know what a grandmother was. Oh boy. Then I remembered what Miranda had said. Her parents had died two years ago, that means Jackson was maybe one year old and would have no memory of his grandparents.

"You know how I'm your dad?" I asked and he still seemed a little confused.

"Well I have a mommy and daddy, too." I said; he tilted his head to the side.

"My mommy is your grandmother." I said.

"She is your mommy? Why she not here?" Jackson asked.

"Because when people grow up they don't live with their mommies and daddies." Jackson still looked confused.

"Grandmothers and grandfathers are like older mommies and daddies that you don't see as often." This was the simplest way I could think to explain it to him. Jackson nodded.

"I think I like it how it is." Jackson said. I laughed at the statement.

"Give it some time, it'll make sense eventually." I said.

"Okay daddy." Jackson said. My breath caught in my throat. Jack has never called me dad before. He usually wanted for me to look at him or would poke me to get my attention. I smiled creeped onto my face. This was a great feeling.

 **A/N: In this story Breaking Dawn didn't happen, no alpha Jacob, two packs, no imprint. Just in case a situation comes up.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	4. Grandma

**Chapter Four: Grandma**

My mother came three days before Jack's birthday. When I answered the door she was damn near bouncing on the other side with a huge smile on her face. It was early and I had just gotten up for work and was getting ready before I woke Jack to take him over to Emily's. I was shocked to see her here this early, Tacoma was almost a four hour drive from here and it was only six thirty. She jumped to give me a hug and I was quick to return it so she didn't fall and hurt herself.

"Hey, mom. What are you doing here, so early? I thought you were coming tonight?" I asked as she finally pulled herself away and walked inside.

"I know, but I was so excited that I couldn't sleep last night so I drove down early this morning." She said brightly as she took off her jacket. Even in the middle of summer you need to at least wear at least a light jacket. That is if you aren't a super natural creature with unusual body heat.

"I was just getting ready for work. I have to take Jack to Emily for the day, but you could probably stay the day with her and the boys." I said with a shrug as I finished getting ready.

"Why can't he get stay here with me while you work today?" She asked looking a little disappointed.

"Because I have a schedule with Emily and it wouldn't be fair to cancel last minute and Jack doesn't know you. I think he would be more comfortable if he got to know you while he was around people that he already knows." I said. Mom still looked disappointed, but nodded her head in understanding. She seemed to think for a minute before a smile started to sneak across her face.

"I'm how much you're doing for that little boy. You can already see a change in you." She continued to smile and I looked at her funny. I hadn't changed had I? I was just trying to take care of my son the best way I could.

"I'm going to go wake up Jack. Stay here, we'll be down in a couple minutes." I said and she nodded before I walked up the stairs. I quietly walked into Jack's room. He was sound asleep clutching the silver wolf stuffed animal that Rachel had gotten for him to his chest as he curled around it in a ball. I smiled and walked to the side of the bed before turning on the light. Jack groaned and rolled away from the lighted and throwing his arm over his face while the other still clutched the wolf.

"Jack it's time to get up. Someone's here to meet you." I said and lightly shook his shoulder to rouse him more from his sleep.

"Go way daddy. No wake now." Jack mumbled and snuggled more into his bed. I sighed, I would have to play hard ball.

"Then I guess we can't go get ice cream after I pick you up from Emily's." I sighed and headed for the door. I heard the covers get thrown off the bed and Jack scrambled to get up.

"No! No! I up! I up! I want ice cream!" He yelled as he hurried to grab my hand, trying to pull me back into the room. I chuckled at his reaction and let him pull me back.

"Ice cream only if you hurry and get dressed and brush your teeth." I said and Jack ran to get clothes out of his closet. This reminded me that mom was bringing my old dresser and toy chest. I would have to get that out if her car later. Jack hurried to strip out of his pajamas and put on a green shirt that said 'Play Hard And Get Dirty' that Rachel had picked out for him the night before and a pair of denim blue jeans. When he finished, he ran down the hall toward the bathroom, only stumbling once. He came out a couple minutes Jack came out of the bathroom.

"Can Wachel get ice cream with us? After I spend the day with Miss. Emily and Levi?" Jack pleaded. I smirked; Jack liked to involve Rachel in everything.

"You can call and ask her, but first there is someone here to meet you." I said and offered my hand to help keep him steady while he walked down the stairs. When we got to the bottom my mother turned around on the couch and gasped when she saw Jack. Jack looked up from the floor and saw my mother and quickly hid behind my leg. Mom slowly got off the couch and walked toward the two of us as Jack peeked at her from behind me. Mom kneeled down with a small smile on her face.

"What's your name little guy?" Mom asked leaning just a little bit closer.

"Jackson Paul Lahote. What's your name?" Jack asked as he came out from behind my leg a little bit. Mom beamed at him.

"My name's Beth, but you can call me grandma." Mom said, excited by the term. Jack looked up at me.

"Are we still going to Miss. Emily's to see Levi?" Jack asked. I nodded.

"Yep. And grandma is going to spend the day with you at Emily's. How does that sound?" I asked.

"Do we still get to get ice cream later?" He asked. I looked confused, but nodded.

"Okay, she can come." He said and walked over toward the door to put on his shoes. I broke out in a fit of laughter. Only a kid would think that someone spending the day would impact ice cream.

Mom rode with Jack and me to Emily's. Mom and Jack made conversation as she tried to learn more about him. Emily had no problems with my mom staying the day with her and the boys while I worked. I called Rachel on my way to Emily's from work and invited her to ice cream at the only ice cream stand in La Push. Jackson was warming up to my mother and seemed split between talking with Rachel or my mother. I just sat back and watched as they conversed with my son. I think the two of them actually forgot I was here. When we got home my mother made dinner and I got the dresser and toy chest placed in Jack's room, placed the lamps on his bedside table with their new shades and loaded what Rachel had designated into the dresser along with the toys into the toy chest.

Jack was excited about his birthday. Each morning he would announce the dwindling days when we woke in the morning. Today was the day; Rachel and Emily came over to decorate while I was sent out to pick up the cake, ice cream and some chips at the store in Forks. Jack came with me to get him out from under the girls' arms. All the guys were coming with their imprints and Billy was coming with Jacob and of course mom was going to be there. She has stayed the past couple days at the small motel in Forks that was just outside the La Push border.

Jack got three cakes for his birthday because of the number of people and the fact that the pack would be attendance. One cake was vanilla, one was chocolate and the last was marble. Each cake had cream cheese frosting with one word piped on each in green writing. When the cakes were put together they would say 'Happy Birthday Jackson!' with a different dinosaur on each. Jack skipped through the store to the counter that we would pick up his cakes. The baker was more than surprised that we were picking up three cakes for a little kids birthday.

The party was going down without a hitch. The imprints were fawning over the kids with my mother and the guys and I stood by the corner of the house with beers in our hands. The boys played in the mini pool and the sandbox with their trucks. We had eaten and opened presents, had cake and ice cream. The only people where Rachel, Jack, my mom and I as we picked up the left over plates and wrapping paper that had been discarded or blown away by the wind. My mom had just left and I was taking Jack to bed while Rachel did her nightly routine. I had finally talked her into staying the night even though Jack was still here, but we both hated the separation. The imprint was really started to kick in because the lack of time Rachel and I had been spending together and the wolf missed his mate. So we were going to 'reconnect' tonight, if you know what I mean.

"Daddy?" Jack asked as he pulled on his pajama bottoms.

"Yeah Jack?" I turned to look at him.

"Wachel, spends a lot of time here." Jack said and claimed up into his bed.

"Yeah." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Why doesn't she live here?" Jack asked looking up at me with his grey eyes shining with curiosity as he held tight to his stuffed wolf. I faltered. I didn't know what to tell him. Rachel and I had talked about moving her in with me, but first it had been her being at college and then getting settled at her new job at the elementary school and lastly, Jackson coming into our lives.

"Well… She lives with her dad and Jake and she wanted you to be comfortable her before we moved her in." I said and Jack looked up at me as I struggled to figure out what to tell him.

"How about Rachel and I talk about it and then we can see what Rachel has to say about it?" I asked hoping he would let me do that and not through a fit if Rachel said she wanted to wait a little while longer.

"Okay. Night daddy." Jack said and snuggled into the blankets on his bed. I smiled and ruffled his hair before turning off the light on his night stand and heading for the door. I turned on the nightlight before getting to the door.

"Good night little man." I said and closed the door heading down the hall to my own bedroom with Rachel sitting on the bed. I climbed into the bed next to Rachel. She smiled and moved her arms around my neck and started kissing up the side of my neck. My wolf growled happily at the affection from his mate.

"Hold on Rach. We need to talk about something." I said and softly removed her hands from my neck.

"What is it Paul?" She asked looking concerned.

"Jackson asked me why you don't live here with us." I said. Rachel sat up straight; the mood was killed as quickly as it came. I sighed I knew this was going to happen. I laid back down and stared at the ceiling.

"He asked about that huh?" Rachel asked in a strained tone. I nodded not moving my eyes from the ceiling. This was a touchy subject between the two of us.

"He said that you spend a lot of time here and wanted to know why you didn't live here. I told him that I would talk to you and that it was completely up to you." I said, only taking a quick peek at Rachel's expression. She sat still on the bed with a blank expression. I quickly returned my eyes back to the ceiling.

"Is that something that would be okay with you?" Rachel asked quietly. My attention snapped back to her. I was shocked I had been asking her to move in for almost a year and all it took was Jack asking to get her to cave?

"It would be more than fine with me. I would love to be able to see you more and Jackson likes it when you're around. The wolf would definitely love that you're here more, sharing the bed." I said as I scooted closer and kissed along her jaw.

"Alright. I'll talk to dad. We'll need to talk to Jackson about a couple things and I'm sure the guys will help us move my things from dad's to here." She said as her voice began to quiver when I started to kiss down her neck and my hands slid under her shirt.

"I love you. Jackson loves you. I can't wait to call this place ours." I said and Rachel moaned and laid down on the bed next to me.

The rest of the night was spent showing her how much she meant to me and what I planned to do to her for the rest of our lives. This was the next step and I couldn't wait to see where it went.


	5. Mommy

**Chapter Five: Mommy**

I lifted a box onto each of my arms as Jack grabbed up one of the smaller boxes and started carrying it into the house. We carried the boxes into my room, no our room. Rachel had agreed to move in with me and Jack. Over the week Rachel had packed up her stuff and today was the day we got to bring it to my house where it would now belong. I shocked when she agreed to move in, she had been pushing off moving in for a couple months and I had respected that she didn't want to live with me while there was nothing that would change with her living with her dad or me, but now we had Jack. Billy hadn't been thrilled that his daughter was moving out to live with her boyfriend, but he got over it and Rachel had decided that we would have Billy and Jake over once a week for dinner so that they got to eat a good meal and didn't kill themselves with food poisoning or depend on Sue and Emily.

"That's all of it." I said as I set the boxes on the bed as Rachel opened a box and started putting the things away. She now had half the closet and most of the dresser to fill with her things. She even got a chunk of the book shelf for her books. She turned and smiled at me and Jack.

"Thank you, boys." She said and kissed Jack on the head, then me on the lips before going back to putting her things away. My wolf gave a pleased growl at the sight of his mate making herself at home in his house. He wanted to make her safe and happy. Those were his only goals. I heard the doorbell ring down stairs and told Rachel I would go get it. I opened the door to Leah standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. I was the only one that Leah got along with sometimes and that was only because we didn't put up with each other's attitudes.

"What do you need, Leah?" I asked a little annoyed that she was interrupting my time with Rachel and Jack.

"I thought I would offer to take Jack out for a while. We all know how the wolf behaves when his imprint moves in and I thought you would prefer that Jack be out of the house for a while. I was going to take him for ice cream and then take him to the beach." She said with a smirk. I debated for a second and decided that if she was offering then I would take her up on it.

"Hold on." I said and turned back into the house.

"Jack! Come here!" I called and we could hear his little feet running down the hall toward us.

"Aunt Leah!" Jack called when he saw who was at the door. He ran up with his arms stretched out wide and Leah scooped him up.

"Leah wanted to know if you would like to go for ice cream and then go play at the beach." I said. His smile got bigger if that was possible.

"Yeah!" He yelled while he nodded his head as fast as he could.

"Alright." I said and grabbed his swim trunks as Rachel walked down the stairs.

"Bye mommy!" Jack called as Leah and he walked down the sidewalk. We both froze and looked at each other. I was waiting for her reaction, I wasn't expecting him to say that and I didn't know how Rachel would feel about that. Rachel sniffled and a tear fell down her cheek. I rushed to her and wiped the tear away.

"I didn't know that he was going to say that. I'm sorry I'll talk to him." I said trying to keep her from crying more.

"No. These are happy tears. I can't believe he thinks of me as his mom." Rachel said as she tried to fight the tears.

"You're okay with this?" I asked and she nodded with a bright smile. I relaxed and kissed her.

"You are the most amazing women I know." I said as I started to kiss up her neck, moving her hair from my path. I could still feel the smile on her face as she did the same and started to remove my shirt. I picked her up and took back up stairs to our bedroom and continued to worship her like she deserved. I couldn't be any happier.

Leah brought Jack back a couple hours later. All through dinner his time with Aunt Leah was all he could talk about and I thought I would have to ask her to watch him again the next time we needed alone time.

It was amazing to not have to kiss Rachel good bye and watch her drive away, to know that my home was now hers. I planned on making this the rest of our lives. Happy and almost carefree with my family in my home.

"Paul, have you gotten Jack registered for Pre-K?" Rachel asked as we were washing the dishes and Jack was watching cartoons in the living room. I looked up at her confused.

"No, I didn't know you had to go to school when you were four. I thought you started kindergarten when you're five?" I said. She smirked at me and shook her head.

"Pre-kindergarten is to help them before they go to kindergarten. It helps them know there alphabet and numbers. Helping them speak clearly and learn social skills." Rachel said and this had me confused. I hadn't gone to pre-k and I had turned out fine, why does my son have to endure school before he actually starts school?

"Does he need to go?" I asked and Rachel sent me an exasperated look and I out my hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Okay, okay! I'll get him registered!" I said. How the hell am I supposed to do this? I'll take to Sam about it. He should know and if not, Emily will. I thought as I finished with the dishes.

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but there isn't much I could write for this chapter that would fall under the category of moving Rachel in. Hope you enjoyed though.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	6. The New Lahote

**Chapter Six: The New Lahote**

It has been eight months since Rachel moved in with Jack and I. Jack started school and has made lots of friends. He now calls Billy grandpa and all the pack members and imprints aunt and uncle, though his favorites are Leah and Jake. Billy has taught Jack how to fish and takes him twice a month with him and Charlie Swan. Ever since Charlie's leech lover daughter left with her damn leech, the guy has been around the res more and has started a relationship with Leah and Seth's mother Sue.

I have been planning today for a while now. I wanted today to be special and spent with only Jack, Rachel, and I. I wanted to make it the best day of her life till I could top it with our wedding day. I had even brought Jack into it to help me. I even told the pack that we were not to be disturbed today unless it was a life or death situation. We started the day early and made Rachel breakfast in bed with a small bouquet of red roses on the side. I set the tray on the side table and laid a trail of red petals to the bathtub that I was filling with warm water and her favorite bubble soap. I had laid out her bikini and a red sundress for the day.

I left a note for her to follow the trail on the tray. Another with her clothes that said to walk the trail through the woods and follow the white roses. The white roses would lead down to the beach with a note on the last tree. The note said to go to the tide pools where a surprise awaits. I knew that she wouldn't be expecting what awaits her. I knew with breakfast and bath, I had a couple hours before she made it to the tide pools.

 **RPOV:**

I lightly stirred and rolled over to snuggle into Paul's side, but was only greeted by a cold empty bed. That was odd. Usually I was up before Paul. With my eyes still closed I tried to hear where Paul and Jackson were in the house, but it was silent. Where are they, the house is never quiet when the boys are home. I sat up in bed and opened my eyes. I was greeted by red rose petals littering the bed and a tray of food of my side table with a beautiful bouquet of red roses. I smiled at the thought and smelled the roses. I opened the letter and recognized Paul's chicken scratch writing.

 _Rachel,_

 _Once you're done with your breakfast, follow the red petal trail. I have planned a day for us._

 _Love,_

 _Paul_

I smiled and ate my breakfast. I followed the trail to the bathroom where a warm bubble bath was waiting. I inhaled and smelled my favorite strawberry bubble bath. My bikini and red sundress were lying next to the sink with another letter on top. Who knew that my Paul could be such a romantic? I opened the letter.

 _Enjoy a warm bath and when you're done go to the trailhead at the south end of the yard and follow the white roses. See you soon._

 _Love,_

 _Paul_

I quickly stripped down and got in the bath and enjoy the relaxing time in the water. I stayed in till the water turned cold before getting out and getting dressed. I put my hair up and put on my gladiator sandal. I assumed that I would be going to the beach because Paul had set out my bikini. The locked up the house and walked to the trail. Every couple trees had a long stem white rose taped to it. I followed the trail to the east end of second beach. This was La Push's private beach that didn't allow tourists or the kids from Forks. It was gorgeous with low hanging trees that allowed the beach to be enjoyed rain or shine and today was a rare sunny day. The water gleamed a bright blue and you could see James Island in the distance. The beach was empty of all people. The last flower was tied to the final tree with a bright red ribbon that held a small piece of paper.

 _The final leg of the journey. I will be seeing you soon. Come to the tide pools where the big surprise awaits you. Come to the far pool and look in the alcove._

 _~Paul_

I walked along the beach to the path to the pools. The path had been lined with sea shells and colorful rocks. The walk took at most five minutes, but I slowed to enjoy the walk and the beautiful gesture Paul had prepared. I wondered of the surprise that Paul had waiting. I couldn't think of what he could possibly be doing. When I came to the pools, the tide was high and teaming with sea life. Starfish stuck to rocks and little fish swimming through the weeds. A single ell hid among the coral. I followed that last section of the pools that held the alcove. I turned the corner. The water was reflecting a bright blue and green onto the ceiling of the cave and I follow the thin trail toward the end.

When I turned the last turn the sight in front of me made me gasp and tears flood to my eyes. Paul was kneeled on one knee with a tiny ring box in one hand and Jackson stood next to him with a neatly drawn sign. 'Mommy will you marry daddy', the sign read and I let out a loud sob before placing my hand over my mouth. Paul looked anxious for me answer. I slowly walked in front of him and fell to my knees. Paul was giving me a pleading look. I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes Paul. I will." I sobbed and then connected my lips to his. I huge smile took over his face as he kissed me back and I felt the ring slip onto my finger. I pulled back and looked down at the little object that meant so much. Paul had done a good job, the band was in rose gold with a round stone in the middle and two pear shaped stones and another small round stone where the pear stones came to a point on either side of the center stone. Little Jackson was stretching to see the ring I leaned down and made it easier.

"Did you help your father with all this?" I asked as I tried to dry my tears. Paul came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist. Jackson smiled and nodded his head vigorously.

"Yep. I helped make the sign and pick the ring! Do you like it mommy?" Jack asked. I nodded and gave him a smile.

"I love it." I said and gave Jackson a big hug before turning around and giving Paul and hug and a deep kiss.

"Ewe daddy. Can we go swimming now? Daddy promised. He said once we surprised mommy that we could go swimming." Jackson stated excited. I laughed as I broke our kiss and Paul growled lightly.

"Yes! Let's go swimming!" I said and started to take off the dress. I helped Jackson take off his shirt then we jumped into the water. Jackson started to laugh and splash me when we came up. I laughed and splashed him back.

"Come on Paul. You just gonna stand there and watch or you gonna join us?" I asked and Paul smiled. He slowly stripped off his shirt and jumped in to join us. The rest of the day was spent just the three of us like a family. We splashed in the alcove water for hours before we went back home. I made a big dinner and Paul invited Billy and Jake over. I couldn't have been happier than I was right then.


	7. Spring

**Chapter Seven: Spring**

Everyone was happy about the announcement of Rachel and my engagement. After all the excitement had blown over Rachel and the girls started planning the wedding. We had set the date to be married next May. As life kicked up for the imprints, life slowed down for us guys. There was really nothing going on for us. There haven't been any vampires since earlier this year and there hadn't been many before that. Sam was planning to stop phasing soon and Jacob was going to step up. Actually Sam wasn't the only one. Jared and Kim had found that they were expecting their first child and I was going to marry Rachel. Quil still had to wait for Claire to grow up and Embry had just found his imprint. Jake and the younger guys were still gonna phase until they imprinted or got old enough to completely control their phasing.

"Paul!" I heard Rachel yell from our bedroom, breaking my line of thought. I got up off the couch and headed up the stairs.

"Yeah babe?" I asked as I walked into our room. Rachel stood looking into our closet that was packed full.

"Paul, I think it's time that we start looking for a bigger house." Rachel said. The statement caught me off guard.

"Why?" I asked and she turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Because. There is only one bedroom and this is your bachelor house. We can have a place that is both of us and Jackson can get a bigger room. I think we're starting to outgrow this house. Plus, Jackson has been asking for a puppy. We both know that he is going to wear one of us down enough eventually and there isn't enough room in the back yard for a puppy to run." Rachel said and I knew she had a point.

"Plus we need a garage." I said and Rachel looked confused.

"Jack asked to play tee ball. Where are we going to put sports equipment? Plus a garage would be nice instead of working in the basement." I said with a shrug and Rachel nodded her head.

"We can start looking." I said and look we did. The next few weeks when we had extra time we searched he internet and took car trips to houses around the res before we found the perfect house. It had a huge yard surrounded by tree a two car garage was attached to the house. The house itself was a two story farm house painted a light green with grey shutters. There was a huge tree out back that I could see building a tree house in for Jackson. There were four bedrooms and the master bedroom was bigger than the one we currently had and the closet was much bigger, much to Rachel enjoyment. We put in an offer and it was accepted the next day. The whole pack helped move us in and get the old house ready for sale.

"Say Paul? What are you and Rach asking for this place?" Embry asked as he helped me put the last box into the bed of my truck.

"Sixty thousand." I said as I close the tailgate.

"Why you ask?" I turned and leaned back against the truck, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Mom's got a boyfriend and things are going good between Jenny and I. I think it time to get out of my mother's and into a place of my own. I saved up some money and I can take a good size loan from the bank." Embry said as he toed the ground.

"You want the house?" I asked straight out.

"Yeah. Would you be willing to sell it to me?" Embry asked a little cautious.

"Sure thing and for you the price will go down to forty thousand. Pack discount." I said and slapped him on the back.

"Now come on. They're gonna think we ditched the moving if we don't get to house in a couple minutes." I said and we climbed up into the truck.

Once we had all the boxes unloaded from the beds of the pick-ups, everyone left to their own places. I saw Rachel standing out front just staring at the house like she was in a dream. Jackson was in the living room playing with some of his toys. I walked out of the house and toward Rachel. I wrapped my arms around her and looked up at the house that we now called our own. I had to admit that this moment was a little surreal.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered into Rachel's ear before planting a kiss to the side of her neck. Rachel relaxed back into my arms and laid her head on my shoulder before planting a kiss of her own onto my cheek.

"Our new beginning." She said softly and went back to staring at the house. I laid my head on her shoulder and squeezed her waist lightly.

My cell phone began to ring in my pocket, breaking the peaceful moment. I growled lowly at whoever had decided to kill the mood. Rachel laughed and moved to get the phone from my pocket, sensing that I was just going to let it ring.

"Hello?" Rachel answered. I listened as a guy introduced himself on the other end.

"Hello. I am Roger Franks. I am going to be your son Jackson's tee ball this year. I'm calling to tell you that we will have our first practice next Tuesday at 5pm." Roger relied.

"Oh. We'll be sure to get Jackson there. See you then." Rachel said before hanging up the phone and relaxing back into my arms, but it was too late. The moment had died.

"I'm going to go make dinner. You can go talk to your son about playing baseball." Rachel said and patted my cheek.

"Yes dear." I slouched my shoulders and headed toward the house with my head hung low. Rachel giggled behind me. I smiled at her laugh and continued into the house.

Tee ball was an adventure. Watching ten little kids running after a ball and trying to play catch. Sam had found that this was a new source of punishment. Anyone that slacked off or broke anything at Sam's had to come watch the tee ball game with Rachel and I. I had to agree. Watching a tee ball game was nothing like watching the pros. The only thing that made tee-ball like any type of baseball was the ball and bats. Rachel told me that they would slowly work their way up to actual ball and that I just had to be patient.

Anything to make my family happy.

 **A/N: The story if winding down. Only a few more chapters to go.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


	8. Epilogue: Mrs Lahote

**Epilogue: Mrs. Lahote**

Today was the day. The beginning of the rest of my life. Today Miss. Rachel Black became Mrs. Paul Lahote. I was jittery and Sam stood across the room with the boys laughing at me. He was just as bad the day he married Emily so he shouldn't be laughing at me. The other guys were helping the girls with final arrangements so they wouldn't be standing around complaining about their tuxes, how they were tight around the neck and how they felt restricted.

Levi and Jack were acting as ring bearers and Kim and Jared's daughter Caroline was acting as flower girl with Claire. Rachel had been stress about the wedding for the last month and a half. Fretting about if everything would go as planned, if the flowers would wilt, if her dress would fit right. She smacked me when I told her if it didn't fit that she could always go naked. Though I doubt Billy would appreciate officiating his daughter's wedding with her being the naked bride.

Rebecca had even made the trip with her husband and their daughter for the wedding. Rachel had been ecstatic that her sister would make it. When we picked them up at the airport they had hugged and squealed for a good ten minutes while Solomon and I stood off to the side with his daughter and Jackson smiling at our women.

"Paul! Time to get your ass out here!" Jared called from the front door. I stood with Sam before walking out of the house and heading back to the clearing about a hundred yards into the trees behind the house. The guys and I had spent the last two months making an easily navigated path into the trees to the clearing where we had built a large white gazebo that Rachel and I would be standing in when we said our vows. Most of the guests were already seated and Billy was under the gazebo ready to officiate. Since Billy couldn't walk her down the aisle, Rachel had asked him to officiate instead and she was going to walk down the aisle with Jacob.

I waited patiently with my groomsmen. Jared was my best man like I had been for his wedding with Kim while Sam and Embry were my groomsmen. Rachel had Rebecca, Emily, and Kim standing up with her. I watched as Kim came down first, then Emily, and lastly Rebecca as Rachel's maid of honor. The girls were all wearing a mild yellow colored dress that made them stand out against the green scenery behind us and the white gazebo. The guys wore yellow ties to match the girls while my under shirt was yellow with the white tie. Levi and Jack came down the aisle, each carrying a yellow pillow with fake rings in them. Claire wear a white knee length dress with a yellow stripe around her waist as she pulled Caroline in the wagon and threw daisy petals down the aisle. I held my breath as the wedding march began and the crowd stood to see Rachel make her entrance.

Rachel looked amazing has she walked down the aisle. Her dress has strapless with two golden bands one under her chest and another around her waist before the skirt flowed to her feet like the dresses you see for beach weddings. It seemed to take her forever to make it up the aisle with Jacob. Her slowly gave me Rachel's hand and kissed her forehead.

"You better take care of her Paul." Jake said. Then lower so no one but I could hear. "If not then I'm kicking your ass and you won't ever be able to sit again." He said and I nodded letting him know that I got the message loud and clear. We both turned to look at Billy and Rachel handed her bouquet of yellow roses to Rebecca. Billy went through all the greeting the guests and the normal things till we got to the vows. Rachel and I had written our own vows.

"There are a million reasons that I love you, Rachel. I'm marrying a woman who's not afraid to put her foot down and straighten me out. Who will keep me in line when I get out of step and who has accepted every wrench I have through at our relationship, including the surprise of my son. I knew we were meant to be that day I looked into your eyes on first beach and will never stop be thankful for that day. I am the luckiest man in the world to be able to call you my wife from this day forward." I said and there was a quiet 'awe' that went through the crowd and I blushed lightly causing everyone that could see it laugh at my expense while Rachel smiled brightly at me.

"Five years ago, I met the love of my life, Paul. You were cocky and hot headed." She said and everyone laughed and I heard someone say it was an underestimate.

"Hey!" I said to the crowd and everyone chuckled before calming back down.

"It hasn't been the smoothest road, we've had our ups and downs and sudden curves, like any couple, but we've learned from them and have to accept and love each other's flaws. Through it all, I never lost faith that we would end up here, proclaiming our love for each other in front of our loved ones. I love the way you ground me and aren't afraid to be blunt while still loving me unconditionally and being my shoulder to cry on. Today is the most indescribable day of my life because I am marrying my man. I can't wait to begin the rest of life with you by my side." Rachel said and I wiped away the tears that had fallen during vows. We smiled at each other. Then we exchanged rings that Jared had stashed in his pocket.

The reception was in our back yard. My mother was the first person to come and congratulate Rachel and I and said Jackson would be spending the night with her and it was not up for debate. She gave each a big hug and welcomed Rachel into the family before hurrying off to find her grandson. Everyone came up and gave us hugs and congratulations. Since Rachel couldn't dance with her father we were skipping that part of the night and only doing our first dance.

The evening was going great. I didn't step on Rachel's toes when we dance and the food was great. Everyone was having a good time. Jackson was running around with the other little kids in attendance and the guys were laughing and drinking. Rachel and I were slow dancing. Her head was on my chest while my head rested on top of her's, kissing the top of her head every couple minutes.

"Paul? Do you see more kids in our future?" Rachel asked quietly picking her head up from my chest. I thought about it for a second.

"I can see having kids in the future. A little girl that looks just like you." I said with a smile. Rachel smiled back.

"What about soon or would you want to wait?" She asked and seemed a little nervous about my answer.

"That would be up to you babe. We can have kids however soon you want to start." I said as we continued to dance. The crowd had thinned out as people started to head home or back to their hotels for the evening.

"What if I said we already started?" Rachel asked and bit her lip looking up at me through her lashes. I looked down at her confused as I thought that over.

"You're pregnant?" I asked and Rachel hesitantly nodded her head. A huge smile broke out over my face and I crashed my lips to hers. I could feel the smile on her face as we heavily made out on the dance floor.

"When'd you find out?" I asked when we finally pulled apart.

"A couple days ago." Rachel said and put head back down on my chest as we continue to slow dance.

"I love you." I whispered into Rachel's ear and placed my hand over her stomach where our child would grow before it would be welcomed into this crazy world. I couldn't wait to meet this little person that will have all of us wrapped around its finger in no time.

 **A/N: There you go folks, the end of Little Trouble. I will be moving on to another story soon, hope you will check it out. Hoped you enjoyed and leave a review, whether you liked it or not all reviews are welcome.**

 **~Miss. E. Thompson**


End file.
